ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: The Omniwars
Ben 10: The Omniwars is the fifth iteration of the Ben 10 franchise and the sequel to Ben 10: Omniverse. It was created by Chillmanfire. ''Plot After the events of Omniverse, Ben decides to retire from his intergalactic duties and head to college. But when a group of alien leaders wage war on the universe, Ben must re-don the Omnitrix and assemble a team to combat the opposition and bring balance to the galaxy. Ben 10: The Omniwars returns to a dark tone similar to Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, and will include well-known characters dying and being reborn. This show will also bring characters from the original series into the mix. Characters 'Heroes: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Albedo *Charmcaster *Kevin Levin *Vilgax *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *''Alan Albright'' *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Max Tennyson *Ben 10,000 *Sir George *Cooper Daniels *Kenny Tennyson *Professor Paradox *Fistrick *Samantha Everhart' *Forever Knights (Joseph Chadwick, Red Ninja, Sir Morton) *Zed *Lucy Mann'' *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *''Elena Validus'' *Rad Dudesman *''Kai Green'' *''Chrono Spanner'' *''Lander Skane'' *''Deefus Veeblepister'' ''Villains Normal: For the villains who have appeared in The Omniwars. ''Italic: For the villains who have not yet appeared in The Omniwars. Bold: For the villains who made/will make their first appearance/debut in this series. *Dr. Animo *Sixsix *SevenSeven *EightEight *''Rojo'' *Zombozo *''Circus Freak Trio (Frightwig, Thumbskull, Acid Breath)'' *''Phil'' *Vulkanus *Zs'Skayr *Viktor *Eon *''DNAliens'' *''Gorvan'' *''Darkstar'' *Argit *Attea *Milleous (deceased) *Psyphon *Sunder *Will Harangue *Aggregor *Captain Nemesis *Trumbipulor *''Diagon'' *''Lucubra'' *''Esoterica'' *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Ma Vreedle *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 *Techadon Robots *Adwaita (deceased) *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Panuncian *''Looma Red Wind'' *Lord Transyl *''Slix Vigma'' *''Ragnarok'' *Billy Billions *''Mazuma'' *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam *Sublimino *Tummyhead *Nyancy Chan *Simian *Clancy *''Collectimus'' *''Kuphulu'' *''Mizaru'' *''Alpha'' *'VentriloQuinn' *'Shade' *'Karnan' *'Mr. Kankisha' *''DJ Nomed'' *''Blacklips'' ''Aliens 'Omnimatrix IV Aliens' Normal: For the aliens that Ben has transformed into in The Omniwars. ''Italic: For the aliens that Ben has not yet transformed into in The Omniwars. Bold: For the aliens that made/will make their first appearance/debut in this series. *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Big Chill *Blitzwolfer *Bloxx *Brainstorm *''Bullfrag'' *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *''ChamBrew'' *Chromastone *Clockwork *Crashhopper *Diamondhead *''Ditto'' *Eatle *Eye Guy *Echo Echo *Fasttrack *Feedback *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack *Grey Matter *''Gutrot'' *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Kickin Hawk *Lodestar *Molestache *NRG *Nanomech *Pesky Dust *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *''Slapstrike'' *Spidermonkey *Spitter *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Snare-oh *Terraspin *''The Worst'' *Toepick *''Upchuck'' *Upgrade *''Walkatrout'' *Water Hazard *Way Big *Whampire *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 'New Omnimatrix IV Aliens' *''Key'' *''Sting'' *'Apokalypse' *''Burashi'' *''Puppet King'' *''Fuse'' *''Manbeast'' *''The Irish Whistle'' *''Woodcraft'' *'SPRX' *''Master Control'' *''Genesis'' *''Anonymous'' *''Benjamin Tenny'' *''Nightscare'' *''Xplosion'' *''Skelereap'' *''Alphacat'' *''Ringtail'' *''Elemaniac'' *''Halycon'' *''Geo-Force'' 'Hero Watch Aliens- Credit to Diamondface for Ben 23 Aliens' *''Mr. Mucky'' *''Alien 23'' *''Rollaway'' *''Dog-Nabbit'' *''Feedback (Dimension 23)'' *''Vomit Man'' *''Eye Guy (Dimension 23)'' *''Build-A-Guy'' *''Speedyquick'' *''Fastcat'' *''Giant-Manster'' *''Copy Copy'' *''Mr. Monkey'' *''Charcoal Man'' *''Handy Man'' *''Smash Cricket'' *''Duplicat'' *''Grava Guy'' *''Dinoflight'' *''Electro Crab'' *''Ogre-Face'' *''Mantaboost'' *''Rainbow Rock'' *''Build Devil'' *''Tiger Man'' *''Spikysaur'' *''Metalliation'' *''Jello Man'' *''Smartoad'' *''Beetlechomp'' *''Fairyflight'' *''Bandage King'' *''Howlhound'' *''Magnidude'' *''Turtlewind'' *''Seedshot'' *''Hardware'' *''Spectzor'' *''Time Guy'' *''Shortshock'' *''Insectawaste'' *''Karate Bird'' *''Metalshrink'' *''Drill-o-Rama'' 'Nemetrix Aliens' *''Buglizard'' *''Crabdozer'' *''Hypnotick'' *Mucilator *Omnivoracious *''Panuncian'' *Slamworm *''Terroranchula'' *''Tyrannopede'' *''Vicetopus'' 'Negative Ultimate Forms' *''Ultimate Albedo'' *Ultimate Humungousaur *''Ultimate Echo Echo'' *''Ultimate Swampfire'' *''Ultimate Cannonbolt'' *''Ultimate Way Big'' *''Ultimate Gravattack'' *''Ultimate Articguana'' *''Ultimate Spidermonkey'' *''Ultimate Wildmutt'' ''Episodes ''See Ben 10: The Omniwars/Episodes. ''Fans Write your name on a new bullet here; *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:44, May 3, 2014 (UTC) *Bob was here *Hero Of Millions *ShahZeb *Omegia * Poptropica123123 * [[User:Lego Master|'Master Red']] Staff *Chillmanfire *Emercrump *UltiVerse *ShahZeb Shah ' Voice Cast *Yuri Lowenthal- Ben Tennyson, XLR8, Alien X, AmpFibian, Feedback, Chromastone, Kickin Hawk, The Worst, Upgrade, Walkatrout, SPRX, Master Control *Dee Bradley Baker- Swampfire, Astrodactyl, AmpFibian (Albedo), Big Chill, ChamAlien, Clockwork, Crashhopper, Echo Echo, Goop, Jetray, Lodestar, NRG, Nanomech (regular size perspective), Spidermonkey, Stinkfly, Upchuck (Murk), Water Hazard, Wildmutt, Wildvine, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Psyphon, Sting, Techadon Weapon Master Number 13, Acid Breath, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate Echo Echo, Jury Rigg (Albedo), Four Arms (Albedo), Humungousaur (Albedo) *Eric Bauza- Diamondhead, Fasttrack, Fistrick, Articguana, Chromastone (Albedo), Eatle, Grey Matter, Ripjaws, Spitter, Toepick, Upchuck (Perk), Way Big, Burashi, Manbeast, Trumbipulor, Dr. Psychobos, Lander Skane, Ultimate Albedo, Ultimate Articguana, Grey Matter (Albedo), Solid Plugg *David Kaye- Deefus Veeblepister, Joseph Chadwick, Khyber, Cannonbolt, Frankenstrike, Gravattack, Heatblast, Molestache, Shocksquatch, Slapstrike, Unitaur, Lord Transyl, Key, Genesis, Malice, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Gravattack *Peter Renaday- Sir George *Judd Nelson- Ben 10,000, Eon, Carl Tennyson *Corey Burton- Mr. Baumann, Malware, Brainstorm, Puppet King *John DiMaggio- Armodrillo, Atomix, Bullfrag, Four Arms, Humungousaur, Rath, Terraspin, Whampire, Zombozo, Diagon, Apokalypse, Woodcraft, Skelereap, Adwaita, Vulkanus, Will Harangue, Aggregor, Octagon Vreedle, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ragnarok *Kari Wahlgren- Charmcaster *Ashley Johnson- Gwen Tennyson, Samantha Everhart, Sunny *Greg Cipes- Kevin Levin *Steven Jay Blum- Vilgax, Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr, Hobble, Nightscare *Kevin Michael Richardson- Blitzwolfer, Nanomech (His size's perspective), Snare-oh, Milleous, Sir Morton, Benjamin Tenny, Xplosion *Vyvan Pham- Julie Yamamoto, Ship *Bumper Robinson- Rook Blonko, Kenny Tennyson, Crujo, Ball Weevil, Bloxx, Jury Rigg, Alphacat, Anonymous *Khary Payton- Manny Armstrong, Hex *Juliet Landau- Helen Wheels, Verdona Tennyson *Rickey D'Shon Collins- Alan Albright *Chris Pratt- Cooper Daniels *Tara Strong- Albedo, Ben 23, Lucy Mann, Buzzshock, Pesky Dust, Attea, Mazuma *Paul Eiding- Max Tennyson, Eye Guy, Zed, The Irish Whistle, Ultimate Spidermonkey *Rob Paulsen- Ditto, Gutrot, Phil, Gorvan, Rhomboid Vreedle, Captain Kork, Liam, Tummyhead *Dwight Schultz- Dr. Animo, Future Dr. Animo *Gwendoline Yeo- Nyancy Chan *Charlie Adler- Blarney T. Hokestar, Collectimus *Carlos Alazraqui- Rad Dudesman, Scout, Pyxi *Michael Dorn- Viktor *Scott Menville- Jimmy Jones, Chrono-Spanner *Alexander Polinsky- Argit *Christopher McDonald- Captain Nemesis *Tara Platt- Ester *Aziz Ansari- Billy Billions *Rene Auberjonois- Azmuth *Jim Cummings- Vexx *Wil Wheaton- Michael Morningstar *Alyssa Diaz- Elena Validus *Jeff Doucette- Thumbskull *Cree Summer- Frightwig *Powers Boothe- Sunder *Diane Delano- Ma Vreedle, Pretty Boy Vreedle *Kimberly Brooks- Looma Red Wind *Jeffrey Combs- Kuphulu *Mark Hamill- VentriloQuinn *Jeff Bennett- Shade *David Kaufman- Karnan *James Arnold Taylor- DJ Nomed, Raff *Molly Quinn- Eunice *Armin Shimerman- Slix Vigma *Kevin Conroy- Bellicus *Vicki Lewis- Serena *Nicholas Guest- Clancy *Jennifer Hale- Rojo *Diedrich Bader- Simian *John Cygan- Kane North Movies *The Omniwars (coming in 2015) Video Games''' *Ben 10: The Omniwars *Ben 10: The Omniwars II: The Fall of Nations *Ben 10: The Omniwars III: An Unholy Alliance *Ben 10: The Omniwars IV: Faces of Evil *Ben 10: The Omniwars V: Days of Past Future Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Villains Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Heroes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1 Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2 Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 3 Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 4 Category:Nemetrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Staff Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Hero Watch Aliens Category:New Omnimatrix IV Aliens